at the night
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Malam itu, bayangan akan tangan Kariu, rumus kimia, dan ponsel menjadi satu.


**ReLIFE © Yayoi Sou**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **[ Kazuomi Ohga x Rena Kariu ]**

 **Summary: Malam itu, bayangan akan tangan Kariu, rumus kimia, dan ponsel menjadi satu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada yang tidak beres dengannya._

Itu pasti.

Ohga mencoba menggerakkan pensilnya, mencoba mengikuti otaknya yang kini dipenuhi rumus-rumus kimia. Matanya fokus, bahkan mungkin terlalu fokus memelototi buku tak bersalah di atas meja. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang justru sebaliknya, mengapa jarinya diam saja!? Dia mendadak jengkel.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya, dagunya berbenturan dengan tekstur halus kayu jati. Pensilnya jatuh, tak sengaja terlepas dari genggaman, menggelinding dan berahir menghilang di bawah kolong meja. Ohga membuang napas panjang, PR kimianya tak tersentuh. Buku laknat itu masih setia terbuka dan ia sama sekali tak memiliki _mood_ bagus untuk mengisinya malam ini.

Kepalanya mendongak, Ohga melipat kedua lengannya, menjadikannya sebagai bantal alternatif. Dia menatap lampu di atas sana tanpa minat. Lagi-lagi membuang napas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku! "

Dia berteriak, segera bangkit dari kursi.

 _Tik, tok..._

Hanya ada suara detikan jam dinding.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang, Ohga kembali duduk, dia memainkan pulpennya, memutarnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kariu Rena, nama itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya. Menggantikan posisi rumus kimia sebelumnya.

 _Pukk_

Pulpennya jatuh, memilih untuk ikut menemani sang pensil di bawah kolong meja.

Ohga mengerang, dia menatap telapak tangannya yang kini kosong. Berpikir untuk bisa memegang tangan lain yang lebih kecil darinya, dia tersentak kaget. Mencoba mengusir bayangan itu. Bayangan yang menampilkan tangan Kariu dalam perjalanan pulang kemarin, tangan mungil yang bergerak seirama dengan pemiliknya.

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Memegang tangan Kariu, menggenggamnya. Mengaitkan kelima jarinya dengan jemari gadis itu.

 _Bagaimana rasanya?_

Apakah organ tubuhnya akan kembali berdetak diluar kendali? Seperti yang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Pipi Ohga bersemu, berwarna merah muda pastel. Dia menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan kedua pipi yang merona, dan justru bertambah merah tiap detiknya.

"Yabaii, aku mulai gila." Dia meracau, memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan yang dilipat.

Mengapa sekarang bayangan Kariu terus menghantuinya? tangan gadis itu, wajahnya, bayang-bayang sosoknya yang akan membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bekerja lebih cepat.

Bahkan suara Arata waktu itu, apa yang diucapkan pria udzur itu tentang Kariu, tentangnya, tentangnya yang tak peka dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ohga sudah memutuskan.

Dia meraih ponselnya, membuka kontak dan nama Kariu terpampang paling atas.

Mengetik agak ragu, berpikir ulang untuk kembali mengabaikan ponselnya adalah pilihan menggiurkan. Tapi jarinya bergerak tanpa diperintah.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukukan malam ini?'_

Diam, alis pria itu mengkerut. Dia menggelengkan kepala, pipinya tiba-tiba kembali memanas.

 _Delete_

Itu pertanyaan paling bodoh, sudah dipastikan Kariu sedang mengerjakan PRnya, dia gadis yang ambisius, tak akan semudah itu melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih.

Ohga mengacak rambutnya frustasi, haruskah ia melakukan ini? Atau lebih baik kembali meletakkan ponsel dan tidur. Persetan dengan soal kimia.

 _'Bagaimana kabarmu? '_

 _Delete,_ lagi.

Dia merasa aneh, sudah dipastikan Kariu akan tertawa ketika membacanya.

 _'Kau sudah makan? '_

Ohga merasa buruk, ia kembali menghapusnya.

"Ah, ittai! " dan tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri, Dia meringis. Rasanya masih sakit.

Ohga kembali mengetik, berpikir memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, yang tidak terkesan terlalu terburu-buru ataupun lebay-ataupun tidak pantas-atau berlebihan-atau aneh-dia bingung.

 _'Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu?'_

 _Send_

Tunggu dulu!

Terkirim!?

Mengapa waktu terasa lebih lambat, dan mengapa jempolnya kesleo disaat yang kurang tepat.

 _Ting!_

Ia terlonjak kaget, hampir menjatuhkan benda elektronik itu. Napasnya terengah, dia membuka pesan, nama Kariu terpangpang di sana.

 _'Ohga? '_

Hanya itu?

 _Ting!_

 _'Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan nomor 12, apa kau mau membantu?'_

Netra kelabunya berbinar, semangatnya langsung membara. Ohga segera meraih bukunya, kembali mengambil pensil di bawah kolong meja. Otaknya langsung tersambung, rumus-rumus kimia berderet, berbaris mengantre untuk segera dituangkan dalam secarik kertas.

Dia dengan segera kembali mengetik balasan, balasan untuk Kariu.

 _'Tentu saja! '_

Matanya beralih ke buku, soal nomor dua belas.

Alam bawah sadarnya telah mengibarkan bendera putih. Kariu tak akan meminta bantuannya jika itu pertanyaan mudah.

Tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Tapi setidaknya malam itu, Ohga mendapatkan ucapan selamat malam. Dia bermimpi indah, tentang tangan mungil seseorang dibawah kukungan jarinya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

A/N:

Ini no comment wkwk

Aku bingung dgn judulnya, jadi asal tempel aja wkwk

Udah lama pengen bkin ff dgn pair otp tercinta ini XD walaupun mungkin uhukgajeuhuk :')

Btw, saya bingung antara Ohga atau Ooga :') tapi pada akhirnya milih yg pertama :')


End file.
